The Quad-Plex
The Quad-Plex is the twenty-first episode in Season 2 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It premiered March 5, 2016 to an audience of 1.44 million viewers. Plot Synopsis The siblings try to avoid being seen at the movies with their parents for fear of looking "uncool". Story Dawn and Mack make a pact to see a movie together but when cool Moses tells them that going to movies with parents is uncool, Dawn decides to bail by faking to be sick. Since Tom and Anne still want to see a movie with the kids, the quads push them into going to another theatre to avoid being seen with their parents by their classmates. When Dawn sees Mack at the movie complex going to the auditorium showing the movie they planned to see together, she assumes that Mack is betraying their movie buddy pact. So, she sends him an angry Dawn voicemail. After realizing that she's gone too far, she enlists her brothers to help get Mack's phone and delete the message before Mack listens to it. Needless to say, this leads to a lot of shenanigans. When Mack eventually busts the quads, Dawn apologizes and explains the situation. Moses sees them and starts laughing at them for coming to the complex with their parents. A lot of other students from Edgewood School stand up and admit that they had gone to the distant movie theater just to avoid being seen by Moses and other classmates. Things backfire on Moses when his mother shows up and reveals that Moses only gets to go to movies alone because she works at the movie theater. The kids admit that there's nothing embarrassing about going to movies with their parents. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Recurring Cast * Lincoln Melcher as Mack * Siena Agudong as Natlee * Isaak Presley as Derek Moses * Cody Veith as Oscar Continuity * Dooley is mentioned in this episode and later makes his debut in Season 3, on the episode, Keeping Up With the Quadashians * The Harper Quads try again to impress Cool Moses in A Brief Case of Popularity * Dawn maintains that Mack is just her friend even later in Ye Olde Hand Holde. * Dawn being very angry about others breaking pacts is seen again in Ele-Funk in the Room. Trivia * This is Mack's final appearance in Season 2. * This marks the first appearance of Moses in the series. * Isaac Presley who portrays Moses is good friends with Casey Simpson. * This is the final episode of a nine-episode hiatus since the episode, Rock 'n' Rules. * This the first and only episode to air in March 2016. * Triassic Jungle is possibly a parody of Jurassic Park. * Isaac Presley portrays Ethan Diaz from the Disney Channel show Stuck in the Middle. * Lincoln Melcher who portrays Mack, later portrayed Griffin in the Disney Channel show, Bunk'D. Category:Dawn Themed Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2016